


Come Quietly

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: At a Marvel Cast party, Sebastian has ideas for the two of you.





	Come Quietly

“I want you.”

The simple admission from Sebastian even after all these years together, whispered into your ear, sends a shiver through you as you grind on his thigh.  The dull thud, thud of the base travels up your spine and makes your cunt clench.  He holds you by the middle of the back and his lips ghost on your skin.  The stubble on his face making your skin prickle.  You’re almost positive that when you pull away there will be a wet patch on the black jeans he’s wearing.

You glance around the room.  It’s full of Marvel people.  Anthony Mackie is on the dance floor dancing with his wife.  So are some of the crew all surrounding Tom Hiddleston who is making a spectacle of himself.  Paul Rudd and his wife are holding onto each other like they’re the only two people in the room.  You can see the two Chris’ comparing biceps by the bar.  The Russo brothers are deep in conversation with Kevin Feige.

It’s dark and loud and there are people everywhere.  You pull back from Sebastian a little so he can see your face.  “Okay.”  You breathe.

He smirks and takes your hand, pulling you from the dance floor.  You weave through people.  Sebastian smiling and greeting people as he goes.  You head down a hall that leads to the bathrooms and about halfway down there is an offshoot that takes you to a janitor’s closet.  It’s very dark but the traffic to and from the bathrooms is constant.  While the shadow you make would not obviously draw anyone’s attention, if someone looked down here they’d see you.

Sebastian doesn’t seem to care at all.  He pushes you against the wall and kisses you hard.  You cling to him helplessly, your arms around his neck.  His hand slides up between your legs, pushing your skirt up with it and rubbing along your soaked panties.  “Fuck, baby.  So wet for me.  You want it too, huh?”  He purrs against your ear.

You moan and push your hips against his hand so his finger pushes between your folds.  “God, yes.”  You moan.  “Please fuck me, Seb.”

He leans in close his fingers sliding over your clit.  “You gonna be quiet for me?”  He whispers.  You nod your head and Sebastian crouches in front of you.  He pulls your panties all the way off and puts them in his jeans pocket.  He lifts one of your knees and you put your leg on his shoulder.

He runs his nose up your folds and inhales deeply making a low hum.  You barely hear it over the background sounds of the party.  You just feel the soft vibrations of his lips on your pubic mound.  His tongue touches on your pussy and you shiver and fall back against the wall.  You pull his hair off his face and bunches it in your fist and he starts to lap at you.

He starts wide.  Sucking and lapping at your folds, but slowly narrows it down so the point of his tongue is flicking in random patterns over your clit.  A buzz spreads out from your pussy and builds in the pit of your gut.  You chew the inside of your cheeks trying to stay quiet.  When he pushes a finger inside you and drags it over your g-spot you can’t keep quiet.  You moan loudly and shove your fist in your mouth.  Someone walking past looks down at the sound.  You see them smile and shake their head before moving on.  Somehow that just makes it hotter.

Sebastian gets up and leans into you again.  “You’re a very bad girl.”  He whispers.  “What did I say?”

You giggle.  “Sorry, Seb.  I got carried away.”  You whisper.

Sebastian unbuckles his jeans and pushes them down just enough so his cock springs free.  “Mm hmm…”  He hums and lifts you.  You wrap your legs around his waist and cling to his neck.  There isn’t much of lead up.  He’s inside of you before you have a chance to settle against him properly.

You gasp and he brings his mouth to yours, smothering your sounds.  Slowly he thrusts into you, keeping you pressed against the wall.  His mouth never leaving yours, muffling your moans and cries.  Slowly, silently he brings you to orgasm in this crowded room.

He moves his mouth.  Kissing along your jaw.  “That’s it, baby.  Let go for me.”  He whispers.  You whimper and cling to him.  He curves his body away from yours a little and starts rubbing your clit.  That pressure in your core breaks and everything clenches.  You bite down into his shoulder as you come.

The way your pussy pulses and squeezes around his cock sends Sebastian over too.  He releases inside of you.  You close your eyes and just focus on the way his cock feels as it pulses inside you, filling you with his hot come.

Sebastian lets you down and kisses you as he pulls his jeans back up and tucks himself away.  You pull your skirt down and pull away from him.  “Can I have my panties back?”  You whisper.  

Sebastian laughs and rubs your ass.  “Nope.  I’m keeping them.”   He teases.

“Sebastian!”  You yelp.  He puts his arm around your waist and leads you back into the party.


End file.
